Nowadays, as consideration on the environment increases, various methods for reducing the rolling resistance of a tire are proposed to contribute to the fuel efficiency of an automobile.
For example, a method is known in which a rubber with a low rolling resistance is used for a tread (see Patent Document 1). Moreover, a method is also known for reducing a rolling resistance while securing a certain level of driving stability by setting a ratio (TW/SW) of a tread width (TW) to a section width (SW) of the tire within a certain range (for example, 0.6 to 0.75) (see Patent Document 2).